Photographic contact devices are presently known which will distort or reproportion an image, such as lettering, by using a negative of the image and projecting light through a slit aperture while moving the negative of the image and a photosensitive sheet. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,724 to Torres issued Mar. 26, 1968. The apparatus of the Torres patent is relatively complex and expensive to construct and operate and the same is true of other, similar devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for obtaining a distorted reproduction of a photographic image by moving a negative of the image, together with a slitted mask, across a photosensitive material.